Sonic X: A Romantic Rescue
by CatX3
Summary: I know...title's cheesy xD I tried to make it seem like an actual episode, but this seems like it would only happen in the Japanese version of Sonic X, of course. A normal day for Sonic and Co, Amy gets kidnapped by Eggman. But this time is what Sonic calls a "close call"...Sonamy.


**Heyy guys! So I know the title is lame xD but all the Sonic X episode names are...right? ...Right?! O_o **

**Okie, so this one is really just a oneshot I thought up when I was bored. I personally don't think it's my best work, but still worthy to read. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. SEGA does (HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT)**

**So...enjoy? I guess...**

Amy sighed thoughtfully, gazing out the window and lost in her own daydream.

_"Oh, Amy..." Sonic set his hands on her shoulders, his trademarked smile showing off to her. He moved her closer to him and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt sooner." Amy giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Oh...Sonic..." _

_They stared into each others eyes, slowly leaning closer until the space between them so completely gone. _

"Amy?"

She jumped at the sound of Cream's voice, looking frantically around for Sonic. "Huh? Sonic?" Cream laughed, earning a glare from Amy. "What's so funny?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Cream held her hands up innocently before taking a seat next to Cheese on the couch. "Dreaming about Mr. Sonic again?" Amy untensed at the sound of his name, tilting her head dreamily. "Yeah...but, how can I not?"

Amy skipped over to sit beside Cream, folding her hands and swinging them back and forth. "He's just so amazing, and brave, and unbelievably sweet, and..." She took a deep breath and collapsed on the couch.

"..._so _handsome." She blushed wildly, just by thinking about him. His deep, green eyes that bore right through her. His strong, muscular arms that held her close to him during a daring rescue. That heroic, cocky smile that just melted her heart everytime she saw it.

She shook her head back and forth, afraid of further embarassment if she were to drift off into another daydream.

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a dash of blue race by the window. Amy immediately jumped out of her seat excitedly, running over to the door and throwing it open.

"Sonic!" He spun around, eyes wide with suprise. When he saw her rushing at him, he sweatdropped and held his arms up. "Oh, hey Amy."

She threw herself at him and squeezed him in a hug. Sonic's face went red as he slowly returned the hug, his pupils shrinking when he noticed Cream, Cheese, and Tails snickering at him from inside.

After a few moments, he cautiously held her out infront of him. She looked at him with sparkling eyes, and he could swear he saw the hearts floating above her head. "...Hi, Sonic."

He blinked a few times, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "...hi." Her smile widened at his simple choice of words, and she burst into a fit of giggles. Sonic tilted his head, trying to figure out what caused her to be like this all the time.

Amy sighed contently, nudging her head under his chin. He chuckled nervously, gently pushing to release himself from her.

Sonic's ears perked up when he heard Tails shout for him, obviously a way for him to slip away from Amy. "Sonic! Come to the garage real quick, I need your help with something!"

"Be right there, Tails!" Sonic took her hands off of him and took a step back, trying to ignore that hurt expression on her face. "Sorry, Amy. But he needs me."

She stuck her lip out at him just before he sped away, leaving her alone in the backyard. "Oh..." She stared at the ground, disappoint showing all over her features.

Tails smirked at the hedgehog's relieved expression, shaking his head.

"What?" Sonic crossed his arms defensively, his face still slightly red. Tails just chuckled, walking over to his plane. "Nothing. I really do need your help with something, though."

Sonic shook the blush away and stood next ot his friend, listening to what he had to say. "I need to do a test run to see if the Tornado can keep up with you at a high speed." He spoke as he climbed into the chair, adjusting buttons and switches to his liking.

"Sure thing, buddy. But I don't think it'll go as fast as I can." Tails laughed, shrugging his shoulders casually. "I know, but still-"

"Sonic! Help!"

Sonic's head snapped in the direction of the scream, automatically knowing who it belonged to. "Amy!" He sprinted out of the garage to where he had last seen her, searching frantically with his eyes.

He heard her scream again, and he looked up into the sky to see, of course, Eggman's giant airship. "Tails!"

"Already on it, Sonic!" He heard the buzz on the Tornado overhead, and ran at a tree to use it as a spring and land on the wing of the plane. "Bring it in closer, bud!"

Tails did as he was told, swooping the plane directly underneath the airship so Sonic could jump off.

Sonic leaped at the flying ship, latching onto a handle sticking out of the metal wall. Amy hadn't realized his arrival yet, and the sight nearly broke Sonic's heart.

She was dangling by the back of her dress, crying uncontrollably and trying helplessly to grab onto some kind of support. "Amy!" He had to shout over the wind to get her attention, and she gasped when she saw him. "Sonic!"

He took a deep breath and refused to look down, knowing well they were getting higher and higher. Another handle was above Amy, out of her reach but just far away enough for Sonic to grab onto it. "Sonic, My dress is ripping!" She screamed, taking a moment to look below her. "I'm gonna fall!"

Those words sank in immediately, and he glanced below them to see nothing but a far away ground. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" He swung back and forth before jumping and taking hold of the handle bar, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"Sonic!" He looked down and saw Amy reaching up at him, trying desperately to get to his embrace. Sonic straightened his arm and lowered himself to her level, carefully wrapping his arm around her waist and hoisting her up to hug him.

As soon as she was safe in his arms, a rip could be heard, signalling Amy's only attachment to not falling, before he had gotten there, was gone.

She whimpered at the sound, sobbing into his chest and hugging her knees up against her body. "Th- That could've been me!" His mouth fell open, her fear eating away at his heart. "But it wasn't." He whispered to her, tightening his grip around her and holding her close.

He spotted Tails flying underneath them, and let go of the airship.

Amy screamed, clinging onto her hero. They both landed safely on the wing of the plane, Sonic catching her in his arms bridal style; as always. "You guys alright?"

Sonic gave Tails a nod before again looking down at the poor girl in his arms. Her eyes were still shut tightly, and she was trembling from fear and shock. "Right, Amy?" She slowly cracked one eye open at him, covering her face in her hands and crying.

He gazed at her sadly, still unbelieving at how close the situation actually was. "I- I was...so scared!" Sonic nuzzled her forhead against his cheek in an attempt to comfort the shaking girl. "Shh, Amy."

She looked up at him with teary eyes and sniffling. He offered a small smile, recieving the same frightened stare in return. His smile faded. "Amy...I'm here. I saved you." He let her stand on her own, still keeping his arms wrapped around her lovingly.

Amy pressed herself against him, still not convinced that she was safe. "Aww, come on now. Please stop crying." He brought his gloved thumb to her cheek, slowly wiping away the tears and running his left hand through her hair.

"Alright?" She smiled for a second, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came. She buried her face into his chest once again, but he felt no tears this time. "Please...don't let me go."

When he didn't say anything, she looked up at him to see _his_ eyes shining and becoming watery. "No, never again." His muzzle turned a slight red color at these words, and he was happy when she giggled at him.

She hugged him affectionately, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm feeling. "You're my hero, Sonic..." He couldn't help it; he grinned at her statement and returned her embrace, closing his eyes as well.

"Uhh...guys?"

Sonic's eyes shot open, his face burning from embarrassment. Tails and Chris were staring at the couple, a look of shock on their faces. Amy looked up from Sonic's chest, blushing when she noticed they were the subject of attention.

The two boys' faces formed smirks, and they both crossed their arms. "Didn't mean to interrupt the _love birds_." "Yeah, sorry about ruining your guys' _moment_."

Sonic and Amy untangled their arms reluctantly, Amy still holding a smile on her face. "Soniiiiiiiic, is Amy like your girlfriend now?" Chris laughed, obviously finding the mere idea of it funny.

Amy giggled, but it soon subsided when she realized just how nervous and embarrassed he was. His ears were drooped and his cheeks were ablaze. "Sonic?" He looked at her with a pleading look on his face, his hands trembling.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at them, causing them to shrink backwards quietly. "...Sorry." She thrust her index finger to her right, pointing at the door. They instantly got the message and made their way out of the room, leaving the two hedgehogs alone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you would get so nervous." He gulped, taking a shaky breath and slowly recomposing himself. "I- I can't help it. Close calls like what happened earlier and situations like this are the only things I'm really scared of."

Amy took his hand and squeezed it, watching as he visably calmed down after that. "Whatever, you're feeling better now, right?" She smiled up at him, nodding in response.

He chuckled, still a little flustered. "Good." Amy shuffled her feet back and forth, blinking innocently. "Sonic...thank you for saving me..." He opened his mouth to say ' no problem', but said nothing when she placed her lips against his cheek.

"You're...you're welcome..." He grinned stupidly, causing her to giggle.

"So I guess I'll...see you later, Amy." Her face fell and she looked at him, confused. "What? Why?" He shrugged, thinking about how he probably just exposed his feelings for her. "Oh, you know. New places to go, to see."

She sighed, knowing well she wasn't going to get her heartfelt confession out of him today. "Alright...I get it." He squeezed her hand one final time before speeding off until he was out of sight.

Amy shook her head and giggled, Sonic's warmth still lingering around her.

"He totally loves me..."

**Yes. I put Chris in there. Please don't kill me! (hides in corner) This was meant to be based off of Sonic X in season 1 or 2...whenever I guess (except season 3). I can see this episode happening in the Japanese version...damn 4kids...**

**Like I said, I just wrote this up real quick. It didn't even have a "notes stage" (when it was on my notes on my iPod)! So if you see any errors, go ahead and point 'em out, or if there's something you would like changed, I'll consider it if i get enough people saying the same thing. **

**So, yeah. Thanks for reading. Hope that gives you your daily dose of Sonamy. ;)**


End file.
